


Fallout

by AuctrixMundi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor, Internet, Parody
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Wenn ihr das hier lesen könnt, heißt das, dass die Katastrophe abgewendet wurde oder ich an einen Ort auswandern konnte, an dem es Internet gibt. Wir schreiben das Jahr 2016, am zehnte des Dezembers ging eine Welt unter: Die Telekom drehte den O2-Kunden das Internet ab. (bassierend auf wahren Begebenheiten)





	

Dezember der 10. anno 2016

 

Wir schreiben den zehnten des Dezembers im Jahr unseres Herrn 2016, ein Samstag. Was sich als kleines Ärgernis am Morgen zeigte, entpuppte sich spätestens am Abend als mittelschwere bis schwere Katastrophe. Fallout, worst case! Apokalypse! Gott steh uns bei, dass wir diese Krise überleben werden.

 

Denn die Telekom schlug zu und machte den O2-Kunden das Leben zur Hölle.

 

Doch ich sollte chronologisch vorgehen.

 

Ich wachte unbekümmert an diesem Morgen auf. Ich hatte in der Nacht zuvor noch ahnungslos über das Kommende im Netz gesurft und befürchtete nichts Schlimmes. Wer hätte auch voraussehen können, was uns an diesem Tag bevorstünde? Gewohnheitsgemäß schaltete ich mein Handy an, um zu sehen, was in der Welt passiert war, während ich schlief. Es stellte mich zufrieden, dass wie üblich das WLAN-Symbol erschien. Doch … es passierte nichts. Der Conect war da, angeblich fand Datenübertragung statt. Dann die fatale Benachrichtigung: Es kann keine Verbindung zum Netzwerk hergestellt werden.

 

»Sonderbar«, dachte ich mir bloß, machte mir aber keine weiteren Gedanken darüber. Ein wenig ärgerlich war ich dennoch; das Internet spinnt bei uns gern einmal herum ohne dass jemand einen Grund kennt. Der Hausherr wird es schon richten, wenn er mittags von der Arbeit heim kommt. Wäre nur schön, wenn er es endlich mal dauerhaft reparieren würde. Ich musste noch Hausaufgaben machen und benötigte dafür Internet.

 

Freilich hatte auch mein Rechner kein Internet. Tja, was machen? Man könnte lesen, schreiben, profan aus den Mitschriften der Vorlesungen und Seminare lernen oder ein wenig zocken. Doch Langeweile begann sehr schnell zu grassieren. Allein die Option, ins Internet zu können, nicht mehr zu besitzen, war ein leichtes Ziel für die Langeweile. Also Däumchen drehen.

 

Der Hausherr kam heim, sogleich wurde ihm der Fall vorgetragen. Missmutig setzte er sich an das Problem und begann daran zu arbeiten. Und … es passierte wieder nichts. Über Stunden! Ich war so verzweifelt, dass ich es sogar wagte, nach Jahren der Abstinenz einen Fuß vor die Tür zu setzen und Frischluft zu schnuppern. Ich ging sogar so weit, eine Runde im Wald _spazieren_ zu gehen. Da wurde mir eines bewusst: Die Sache ist ernst. Sehr ernst.

 

Ob mich meine Freunde auf Twitter schon vermissen? Ob die Fangörlz auf Wattpad bereits aufatmen, dass ich sie nicht mehr mit Kommentaren vollspamme, wie sehr sie den geheiligten Tolkien-Kanon mit Füßen treten? Ich lebe noch, doch ich besitze kaum eine Möglichkeit, ein Lebenszeichen von mir zu geben. Mein Datenvolumen, das sonst locker einen ganzen Monat anhält, ist innerhalb weniger Stunden pulverisiert worden. Selbst meine geheiligten YouTube-Videos sind mir nun verwehrt. Wie soll ich das nur überleben?!

 

Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt, und wenn es nur die Hoffnung eines Narren ist. Ich war ein Narr. Als ich wieder von meiner Odyssee in die Außenwelt zurückkehrte, liefen bereits die Leitungen heiß. O2 wurde mit Anrufen penetriert, was zum Henker denn los sei. Das Problem lag also nicht bei uns.

 

Scheiße.

 

Hier sind Mächte am Werk, die weit über meinem Vorstellungsvermögen agieren. Es fällt mir schwer, es mir einzugestehen, aber ich habe Angst. Was, wenn … Nein. Nein! Ich will gar nicht erst daran denken.

 

Mittlerweile war es Abend geworden. Nach Stunden erbarmte sich ein O2-Mitterarbeiter unserer und tat nicht so, als läge ein diffuses Rauschen in der Leitung, das die gesunde Kommunikation verhinderte. Nun erfuhren wir endlich das ganze Ausmaß der Katastrophe. Die allmächtige Telekom hatte kein Ohr für den Emporkömmling O2 besessen und die überlebensnotwendige Schaltung verweigert. Sie hatte die Allmacht über die Leitungen und anscheinend war es ihr Wille, den O2-Kunden den Lebenssaft abzudrehen.

 

Ich bin nur ein kleiner Kunde, das geht weit über meinen Verstand hinaus. Uns wurde versprochen, dass in zwei Tagen am Montag wieder die Möglichkeit besteht, dass das Internet wiederhergestellt wird. Nun beginnt das lange Warten.

 

In aller Panik haben wir Hamsterkäufe erledigt, und mit meinen letzten mobilen Daten habe ich mich von meinen Freunden verabschiedet. Nun sitzen wir daheim im Dunkeln, um uns herum die Konservendosen und Wasservorräte. Es ist still, so unnatürlich still. Ich habe Angst. Draußen im Dunklen höre ich bereits die Langeweile ihre Klauen wetzen. Bald wird sie zu uns durchbrechen, es kann nur eine Frage von Stunden sein. Noch können wir sie mit altmodischen DVDs abhalten, doch nicht mehr lang; die Filme sind mir alle bekannt. Was wird jetzt nur aus uns?

 

Es ist der Weltuntergang!

 


End file.
